The present invention relates to oven rotissieres, and more specifically to a flip-over drive system for a removable oven rotisserie.
Continuously driven rotisseries are known for outdoor barbecue grills as well as for indoor ovens. Further, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,324,233 (Parsons), U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,205 (Purtzer) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,776 (Norton), to provide a continuously rotating shish kebob rotissiere having skewer ends with star-shaped wheels to contact a fixed pin once during each revolution of the rotissiere to provide a partial rotation of each individual skewer as it passes the fixed pin.